Captain Ginyu/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A knifehand swipe. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 500x2 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Two punches right after each other. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = An open hand swipe that launches the opponent into the air. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Dashes forward and does a mid-level punch. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Spins forward and then does a high kick. The distance can be extended by holding . }} / (in air) (Guldo) |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Guldo appears and telekinetically fires a tree trunk skewer forward. |image-2 = |input-2 = / (in air) (Recoome) |damage-2 = 900 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Recoome charges at the opponent and does a knee strike. |image-3 = |input-3 = / (in air) (Burter) |damage-3 = 775 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Burter appears and does four rapid kicks. |image-4 = |input-4 = / (in air) (Jeice) |damage-4 = 700 |type-4 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-4 = All |description-4 = Jeice appears in the air and fires his Crusher Ball. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A crouching jab. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A crouching sweepkick. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An upward knifehand swipe that launches the opponent. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A jumping, downward knifehand strike. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 300, 300 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand, Stand |description-1 = Two quick punches. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A side kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A downward, knifehand swipe. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An upward heel kick that launches the opponent. }} Special Moves or if it connects. Travels approximately 90% of the screen on ground and 50% in the air. |input-1 = (air OK) |damage-1 = 1000 |guard-1 = All |type-1 = Physical |description-1 = The attack deals small knockback. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1200 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Deals more damage, and causes a wallbounce on hit. This variant does require more startup frames, making it harder to connect in combos. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1300 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Deals more damage and has the variant's speed. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} or (air OK) (Guldo) |damage-1 = 0 |type-1 = Special |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Guldo appears and paralyses the opponent with his psychic powers. Inputting makes Guldo appear in front of Ginyu and inputting makes him appear behind the opponent. |image-2 = |input-2 = (air OK) (Recoome) |damage-2 = 1110 |type-2 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Recoome appears and fires off his Recoome Eraser Gun. |image-3 = |input-3 = (air OK) (Recoome) |damage-3 = 1500 |type-3 = Special |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Recoome appear and begin charging up energy around his body before unleashing it in a large radius. Recoome can absorb up to five hits while charging, although there is a small window before the blast in which he can be canceled out of it. |image-4 = |input-4 = or (air OK) (Burter) |damage-4 = 850 |type-4 = Physical |guard-4 = All |description-4 = Burter appears in the air and flies around the screen. Inputting makes Burter appear in the air and dashes back and forth four times, having some tracking potential. Inputting makes him appear on the ground and only attacks twice with no tracking potential. |image-5 = |input-5 = or (air OK) (Jeice) |damage-5 = 400 |type-5 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-5 = All |description-5 = Jeice and Burter appear in the air to join together to create a purple sphere that fires multiple blasts diagonally downward to the ground. Inputting makes them appear behind above the opponent and they will move towards Ginyu and inputting makes him appear above Ginyu and they move toward the opponent. This variant is not stopped when Ginyu is hit, so it can hit an opponent mid-combo. Using this attack will make Burter to stop in mid-flight if he's currently in play. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 800 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Performs a charging elbow bash. }} Super Attack or |damage-1 = 2000 (Level 1) 2500 (Level 2) 3000 (Level 3) |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a purple energy wave forward. Holding down / can charge the blast up to three levels, which increases the blast's damage by 500 each. One Ki gauge is required when performing the Super Attack and an additional Ki gauge is required to level up the blast. }} Meteor Attack or (air OK) |damage-1 = 0 (3000) |type-1 = Special |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Extends both arms and fires a purple energy wave that traps the opponent and then two yellow energy waves fired off that enters both combatants mouths and causes them to hit the ground. This move swaps out the current fighter on opposing team with Ginyu himself, switching out both sides remaining health, including blue health, and movesets as well as retaining the same amount of ki gauges. Ginyu will have access to all the opponent's moves while the fighter inside Ginyu's body will be unable to call in the rest of the Ginyu Force or perform another Body Change (unless if it's another Ginyu who gets his body swapped). The beam itself will pierce through any projectiles thrown at him. This move has an extremely long start-up time, so using this move in a combo is impossible. Holding down / will cause Ginyu to stab himself in the chest with his hand, dealing 3000 damage to himself before firing off the beam. This move will is unavailable to use when playing in Story Mode. Consumes three ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Captain Ginyu